La Caravana de Deku
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Porque a todos les gusta ese culito, a Deku no lo dejaran en paz hasta que alguien consiga su "florecita". (En otras palabras, la clase 1-A se pelea por Midoriya Izuku después de un "accidente"). DekuXTodos
1. El Quirk del Amor

**La Caravana de Deku**

 **Sinopsis:** Porque a todos les gusta ese culito, a Deku no lo dejaran en paz hasta que alguien consiga su "florecita". (En otras palabras, la clase 1-A se pelea por Midoriya Izuku después de un "accidente".)

* * *

 **NOTAS: Esto está increíblemente basado en un manga ecchi que leí a las cuatro de la mañana. No esperen nada serio, va a ser humor puro y duro :D (oie cy).**

* * *

 **1:** El Quirk del Amor

* * *

Era un día común, de esos días que daban gusto ya que se terminaba un día de lo más normal en la UA. Aunque era un sentimiento ya normalizado, generalmente no había días en los que pudieran descansar de esa forma tan extraña.

El día siguió con normalidad, los tres fueron a comer como acostumbraban después de salir del colegio y antes de partir caminos y regresar a casa. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre enfrente del café, pidieron las bebidas de siempre y comida.

Era un día casual.

Excepto que no lo era ahora, ya que alguien más se había unido a su ritual de todos los días.

— ¡Mi nombre es Maika! — Porque al parecer una familiar de Midoriya Izuku se estaba quedando en su casa, — ¡Midoriya Maika!

Y esa fue la tarde, Midoriya les presentó a esa extraña chica con la que no tenía nada de parentesco más el nombre familiar, la cual por alguna extraña razón se estaba quedando en su casa.

Al final no había tanto misterio, simplemente era una prima que no tenía a nadie en su casa y era mucho tiempo para quedarse sola.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que por un accidente con el Quirk de esa chica empezaría una casería en las extrañas tierras del salón 1-A.

Una cacería por la "florecita" de Midoriya.

— _¡Que los juegos de Deku comiencen! ¡Que gane el mejor!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Mi Quirk, preguntas? ¡Es difícil de explicar! ¡Pero tiene que ver con el amor!_


	2. Urararaka y el loco de las explosiones

**2:** Urarararaka y el loco de las explosiones al rescate

* * *

¡No hay nada como el festival de Deportes de la U.A! Con la participación de todos los departamentos de tan prestigiado colegio, era un evento de lo más esperado por el público, ¡incluso lo pasaban por la tele!

Pero ese particular día, Midoriya Izuku se notaba más tenso que de costumbre, y como buena amiga que era Uraraka Ochako, se acercó a preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba en su mente.

" _Pasó algo en mi casa,"_ Fue lo único que contestó, mas ese algo siguió siendo un misterio aún después de presentar a los ganadores del festival de deportes.

Ahora, mientras Deku siguiera en la enfermería, no podría saber en qué demonios se había metido ese niño en esta ocasión.

A no ser...

Y así, Uraraka Ochako tomó una decisión, investigaría los extraños sucesos por medio de amenazar a las personas para soltar información y obligar a tus amigos a hacer el trabajo por ti. Porque es más fácil explotar a tus amigos, al final Iida Tenya fue el jefe maestro de esa operación.

* * *

— ¿Deku está extraño? —La castaña asintió fuertemente, Iida se acomodó los lentes mientras alzaba una ceja, realmente no había notado nada hasta ese momento. Uraraka sabía que el más alto era perceptivo con sus alrededores, así que para comprobar su hipótesis respecto al extraño comportamiento de Deku era buen partido ir a preguntarle directamente a él.

Aunque las cartas le salieron en su contra, por esta ocasión, —Sinceramente no he notado nada.

— ¿S-Seguro Iida? — Frunció el ceño mientras le exigía aún más, debía haber algo que haya notado, — ¡Piénsalo bien!

Al final el chico suspiró mientras se adentraba a sus pensamientos y consideraba, se notaba un tanto nervioso, aunque eso era normal considerando que estaba jugándose su futura carrera como héroe desde tan pronto, también parecía decaído, pero realmente eso lo notó después en la carrera de caballos, Quirkde todos estaban buscando su cabeza.

Fue una pequeña acción la cual le hacía dudar, había algo extraño, algo que no estaba.

Esa mañana Midoriya no les había sonreído ni les había dicho "buenos días".

—Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, tenía algo raro, — _"¡Bingo!"_ —Pero sinceramente no creo que sea nada serio.

Uraraka lo perdió, tomó a Iida agresivamente de las solapas y lo jaló de manera para nada amigable cerca de su cara, para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Iida vio al diablo en los ojos de la más baja.

—Escucha Iida, mi instinto me dice que algo está mal con Deku. Así que me vas a ayudar a descubrir qué es para poder ser una buena amiga y ayudarlo, ¡¿okay?!

— ¡S-sí! — _"Pero no tenías que decirlo de esa forma..."_

Aunque era algo que seguramente tenía buenas intenciones de por medio, el entusiasmo pasivo-agresivo de Uraraka espantó un poco a Iida, no obstante, él igualmente hizo un esfuerzo para ayudar a sus "instintos".

—Verás, Deku se veía decaído, ¿cierto? Debemos descubrir por qué.

—De acuerdo pero, te tengo una pregunta, —Uraraka alzó una ceja, al mismo tiempo que asentía para que el azabache le dijera su pregunta, — ¿Por qué estás tan obstinada con esto? ¿Te gusta Midoriya?

Le dio un golpe en la cara, porque al parecer ahora Uraraka es tsundere. Vaya por dios.

— ¡Te estás saliendo de tema! ¿Qué tú no quieres ayudar a tu amigo?

—Sí pero...

— ¡Entonces cállate el hocico y ayúdame! —Y al darse cuenta de su agresividad un tenue tono carmesí invadió sus mejillas, —L-lo siento...

—N-no importa...

Diseñaron un plan, pensarían en todas las cosas que le pudieron haber pasado a Midoriya el día anterior. Al final decidieron ir a preguntarle a alguien que, al parecer, vivía más cerca de la casa del implicado.

Era un plan suicida, Bakugo seguía escupiendo fuego—no literalmente—por su victoria en el festival deportivo, los maestros pensaron que encadenarlo fue algo excesivo y lo liberaron, pero sus compañeros optaron por felicitarle de lejos, o no felicitarle, así de simple.

Pero a Uraraka poco o nada le importaba, Bakugo no le daba miedo, no sabía si era estupidez, falta de sentido común, o un exceso de valentía suicida. Iida seguía pensando en un plan infalible, y aunque no le convencía de todo ir a preguntare al rubio cenizo igual acompañaría a Uraraka.

¿Qué clase de mala persona dejaría a alguien ir solo con el loco de las explosiones?

Iida pensó que tal vez sería buena idea preguntarle a Kirishima que acompañara a Uraraka, al parecer el chico explosiones no lo odiaba tanto como al resto del mundo.

Mientras seguía inmersos en sus pensamientos no notó el momento en el que la chica de ojos y cabellos castaños se acercó a hablarle al de ojos carmesí, pero lo que más le impactó es que—aunque estaban hablando—el infierno no se había desatado.

— ¿Bakugo está hablando con alguien y todavía no le explota la cara? — Kaminari salió de la nada, estaba susurrando con mucho ánimo, Iida no creía posible que alguien gritara susurrando.

Y al parecer era un hecho tan interesante (el de Bakugo sin explotar, realmente lo de Kaminari fue circunstancial) que más gente se fue acercando.

—Es verdad, ¿será obra de los Illuminatis?

—Jirou, ¿todo lo tienes que vincular con sectas y conspiraciones?

— ¿Tú no Yaoyorozu?

Iida decidió ignorarlos por su sanidad y para poder concentrarse en la pareja de adelante. Uraraka seguía hablando, aunque desde el lugar Quirkde les observaba era casi imposible escuchar una palabra de su conversación.

*Mientras tanto con Urarararaka*

— ¡Bakugo! ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —Desde el momento en el que no le contestó gritando Uraraka paró y puso sus manos en una pose de defensa.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Bakugo? —El aludido chisteó la lengua, Uraraka se dio cuenta por su forma arisca de contestarle que tal vez él estaba...

— ¡Dime qué quieres o déjame en paz! ¡Estoy cansado! —... Cansado, esa era la palabra. Tal vez era un efecto secundario del Quirk de Midnight.

—Bueno entonces, verás, ¿no sabrás si algo le pasó a Deku? —El aludido alzó una ceja, claramente irritándose al escuchar ese nombre tal familiar. Nuevamente chisteó la lengua y le contestó gritando a Uraraka.

— ¿Y yo por qué carajos voy a saber? ¿Me ves cara de su mamá?

—Claro que no, pero ya sabes, como son vecinos y eso pensé...

En ese momento notaron un peso muerto en el aire, voltearon a ver a sus compañeros que habían formado una bola para espiar en la única conversación con Bakugo Quirkde nadie resultara casi muerto. Ellos estaban ahí, todos parados en grupo, sus cuerpos a su dirección, pero sus cabezas repentinamente voltearon a ver atrás, — Eh, ¿hola?

Estaban viendo la entrada del salón, el principal de la conversación estaba parado en la puerta, confundido porque todos sus compañeros estaban viéndole de una forma tan... siniestra.

Ashido se acercó al chico y pasó un brazo por sus hombros acercándolo y diciéndole:

—Hola guapo, dime, ¿estudias, trabajas, o te matas a pajas?

— ¡¿Qué dices Ashido?! —Todos se acercaron a hablar con Midoriya, a preguntarle si estaba bien y esas cosas, pero había un tono extraño en las voces de todos. Uraraka volteó a ver a Bakugo, estaba totalmente perturbado, al momento de ponerle ojo al rubio este hizo lo mismo y alzó la voz.

—Creo que sé cuál es el problema.

Salieron del salón, Bakugo ahora no estaba irritado, estaba intranquilo. Uraraka esperaba que Iida la actualizara con cualquier situación.

Es verdad, Iida también estaba actuando extraño, pero entre su actitud anormal y el aviso que el maestro Aizawa les iba a dar, Uraraka confiaba plenamente en sus instintos de nerd empedernido.

Tenían la opción de salir, sí, pero era bajo la precaución de que Aizawa tal vez les diría algo importante y se lo perderían sin más.

Uraraka estuvo siguiendo todo el camino al de ojos carmesí, el camino no lo reconocía, quedaba al otro lado de su casa. Subieron a un tren y llegaron a un vecindario que para nada conocía. Nunca antes había pasado por esta parte de la ciudad. Pasaron por un patio de juegos, una tienda y al final terminaron en un edificio de apartamentos, Bakugo y Uraraka subieron a un número específico el cual a la chica no le sonaba de nada.

Al sonar el timbre, pasaron escasos segundos cuando escucharon pisadas y como la puerta rechinaba abriéndose. De ella salió la chica que Deku les había presentado a Iida y a ella aquella vez en el café.

— ¡Hola! ¡Qué curioso tenerte de visita Kacchan! ¡Felicidades por- —Bakugo claramente se tensó y señaló a la chica con mucha molestia, cortándola a mitad de su oración.

— ¡Tú no me digas "Kacchan"! ¡Eso sólo se lo dejo a Deku y sólo por lástima! ¡Y ni siquiera menciones el festival!

La chica de ojos y cabello azabachado asintió mientras volteaba a ver a Uraraka, — ¡Tú eres la chica del café! Eres Uraraka, ¿cierto?

Uraraka asintió mientras se volvía a presentar nuevamente, —Uraraka Ochako, ¡gusto en... volverte a ver, eh...

—Puedes decirme Mai.

—...Mai!

Bakugo refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, — ¿Terminaron?

Mai asintió mientras los invitaba a pasar, Bakugo seguía irradiando esa aura de ira y Uraraka aceptó pasar gustosa.

A mitad de camino mientras se quitaba los zapatos una revelación le vino a la castaña. No era ni tan lista ni tan receptiva como Iida o Deku, pero era obvio el por qué Bakugo quería venir a la casa de Deku.

Él intuyó lo que había pasado, conocía el Quirk de la prima de Deku y por eso la había llevado hasta ahí, a buscar respuestas, —Mi tía no está, e Izuku tampoco, así que díganme, ¿a qué han venido?

Bakugo frunció el ceño, sus labios con un mohín y con la voz irritada le gritó a la chica, —Escucha, Midoriya, iré directo al grano, ¿qué has hecho con tu Quirk?

La chica se quedó estática, le contestó tartamudeando mientras su piel palidecía, —No te entiendo, ¿d-de qué hablas?

—Algo raro pasó con Deku hoy... —Ahora que Uraraka lo pensaba, Bakugo se refirió a la chica por su apellido, nunca lo había escuchado decir esa palabra, —Y según recuerdo, es muy parecido al Quirk de cierta persona...

Ah, entonces ellos ya se conocían, normal, aunque al parecer no tiene tanta tolerancia con ella como la tiene con Deku. Maika siguió con rodeos hasta que Bakugo la amenazó con explotarle la cara, buena forma de tratar a las chicas menores, sí que sí.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! Tuve un accidente con mi Quirk e Izuku salió implicado... ¡Pero no es tan grave! Ya pasará.

Uraraka volteó a ver a Bakugo, seguía molesto con la chica y hacía que el aire del lugar se sintiera pesando, Mai empezó a juguetear con los bordes de su suéter mientras evadía los ojos de ambos adolescentes, —No le digan a nadie, por favor... ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!

Bakugo gruñó mientras le gritaba nuevamente, — ¡No seas idiota! ¡No irás a la cárcel!

Claramente, el rubio cenizo tenía más conocimiento en el Quirk de la chica que Uraraka, no entendía del todo la situación. Debía preguntarle de qué se trataba exactamente, pero antes, debía defender a la chica que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Bakugo! ¡No le grites así a una niña! ¿Qué clase de persona eres? —Le gruñó pero no le contestó. La castaña volteó a ver a la menor, seguía cabizbaja y mordía su labio, — ¿Me podrías explicar cómo funciona tu Quirk?

La chica levantó la cabeza y asintió, —Verás, soy capaz de hacer que una persona se enamore de otra pero...

—No controlas muy bien tu Quirk por idiota.

— ¡Bakugo! —Uraraka le volvió a gritar, volteó a ver a la chica y le sonrió de manera cálida, —Por favor, continúa.

—B-bueno, es exactamente lo que dijo, no lo controlo muy bien... ¡Igualmente! Los efectos se habrán pasado para el fin de semana. Se supone que todos los que vean a mi primo se enamorarán de él, así que debemos tener cuidado.

Un momento, algo ahí no cuadraba. Maika había visto a su primo, ella y Bakugo habían visto a Deku y nada les pasó, muchas más personas en el festival de deportes lo vieron, sin embargo, no pasó absolutamente nada de nada.

—Pero... ¿Por qué la gente en el Festival de deportes no se enamoraron de él? —Maika se mordió el cachete y vio al cielo mientras pensaba una respuesta, siguió hablando en esa posición.

—Bueno, pasó en la mañana, sabíamos que los efectos estarían ahí pero tardan en aparecer...

—Otra cosa... —Bakugo estaba curiosamente callado, tal vez estaba pensando en lo mismo que Uraraka, ¿por qué ellos siguen normales? —Nosotros lo vimos justo cuando nuestros compañeros cayeron en el efecto de tu Quirk, ¿por qué nosotros seguimos normales?

Maika abrió los ojos como platos, de un momento a otro una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su cara y empezó a reír risueña, ambos mayores alzaron la ceja ante esa reacción. Entre las risas Maika les dio la... noticia.

— ¡Ja ja! Es que... es que... ¡Ja ja ja! Mis efectos no funcionan con gente con lazos de sangre y...

" _No seremos familiares secretos de Deku, ¿cierto?"_

—Gente que... Ah, je... Que ya están enamorados de él.

Uraraka y Bakugo se voltearon a ver mutuamente, anonadados y en un punto perturbados...

—Tú...

— ¿Te gusta...?

En un momento de silencio, el infierno se desató.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¡Así de largo serán los capítulos! Como verán, no sólo van a ser juegos y humor por la "florecita de Deku" hay mucho más. Y no, el ship ganador no necesariamente será con Bakugo o Uraraka, deben esperar, hay mucho más que todavía no se ha dicho.**

 **¡NOH VIMOH!**


	3. DQ Protection Squad, Los Rechazados

**3:** DQ Protection Squad, los Rechazados.

* * *

Fue un día terriblemente largo, y también terriblemente extraño. La prima de Deku les explicó algo más antes de que se fueran y partieran caminos por última vez:

" _Todo esto es falsa atracción, pero deben tener cuidado, si ellos encuentran algo de lo que yo llamo **amor verdadero** los efectos no pasaran."_

Todo aquello dejó a Uraraka pensando, ¿amor verdadero? ¿Por eso ella no estuvo bajo los efectos del Quirk? Lo más increíble fue definitivamente la caída del loco de las explosiones, fue inesperado, por cómo trata a Deku nunca hubiera adivinado que tenía esos sentimientos por el peliverde, ¡nunca!

Esperaba, por lo menos, que sus compañeros no intentaran hacerle nada extraño al pobre chico.

Hoy era un nuevo día. Llegó con normalidad, le dio los buenos días a sus compañeros quienes... La ignoraron totalmente.

Los que ya habían llegado estaban haciéndole bola a Deku, parecería una plática casual de no ser por la cara extrañada del central ahí. Uraraka se acercó a Bakugo, quien estaba sentado viendo la ventana con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Bakugo-

—Ya faltan dos días para que esta pesadilla acabe, —Le dijo inesperadamente, la castaña paró Quirkde estaba, Bakugo volteó a verla directamente a los ojos, —Si dices algo de lo que escuchaste ayer, te romperé la cara, no me importa si eres una mujer.

Esa era una amenaza que se tomaría en serio, Uraraka tragó saliva. Consideraba que estaba empezando a entender un poco cómo tratar con el de cabellos rubios, o simplemente era idiota, así que se arriesgo a cuestionarle un poco más, —Pero dime... Si te gus- bueno, no lo diré, pero si tienes... "esos sentimientos", ¿por qué tratas así a "ya sabes quién"?

Para su sorpresa Bakugo no explotó, simplemente gruñó y su expresión se hizo más fuerte.

Al final simplemente desvió la vista, una forma de decirle "contestaré tu pregunta pero te largas después".

Sí, definitivamente estaba aprendiendo a leer a Bakugo.

—Mis mierdas te dan igual. Sé que tratándolo así no tengo oportunidad de acercarme, ¡ahora largo!

Uraraka se iba a ir al momento que el último en llegar entró en la puerta. Era el callado del salón, el que era más probable a hacer una masacre con la canción de Pumped Up Kids de fondo, el que era misterioso a más no poder y distraído aunque dijeran lo contrario.

Todoroki ignoró todo el bullicio y se fue directamente a sentarse en su lugar, su expresión tranquila intacta.

No se acercó para nada a hablar con Deku como el resto del salón.

Uraraka quedó estática. Volteó a ver a Bakugo, tenía la misma expresión que ella.

— ¿Él también...?

—...

— ¡TODOROKI! —Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron al chico bicolor con cara de pocos amigos, sus bocas escupían cuchillos y sus ojos eran como ametralladoras. El aludido, a pesar de esta actitud, no cambió su semblante en ningún momento.

— ¿Necesitan algo...? —Uraraka lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a su cara, justo como lo había hecho con Iida el día anterior.

—Escucha, saco de hielo, ¡nos buscarás a mí y a Bakugo en la hora libre y nos dirás nada más que la verdad! —Todoroki alzó la ceja, aunque seguía serio.

—... ¿Qué?...

— ¡No preguntes, perra! Sólo hazlo o... —Bakugo alzó su palma, pequeñas explosiones aparecieron para que le dejaran en claro lo que pasaría si no iba.

Pero igualmente, su expresión permaneció tan impasible como siempre.

Uraraka y Bakugo regresaron al lugar del segundo, —Me enoja su actitud adormilada.

La chica ignoró su tono amenazante y se puso a pensar, dijo en voz alta lo que se le ocurrió, —Tal vez es... ¿asexual?

— ¿Qué mierdas dices? Estoy seguro que no funciona así, ¿o me dirás que de repente todos en nuestro curso son maricones por Deku? —Uraraka no mencionó que Bakugo está en la misma posición de ser llamado así por Deku, todavía no quería morir.

Le dio la razón a Bakugo, juró escuchar que una de sus compañeras tenía sentimientos por otra aunque no podía asegurar nada.

Maika les había dicho, era sólo falsa atracción, sólo se volvería real si encontraban un buen partido en Deku.

— ¿Qué...? —Aizawa entró al salón sorprendiéndose al encontrar a todos concentrados en un lugar específico del salón. Para su suerte el efecto del Quirk no era suficientemente fuerte para alejarlos de sus obligaciones escolares.

Al ver que todo regresó a la normalidad empezó las clases, aunque seguía cuestionándose por qué pasó lo que pasó. Eso sí, vio a tres personas que no estaban como el resto, tal vez debería preguntarles a ellos, o directamente a Midoriya, una de dos.

Hablaron un poco del festival de deportes, del resultado, también hablaron de los despachos de héroes que los estarían localizando y en caso de que nadie quisiera contratarlos cuales tenían de opción.

Estuvieron toda la clase discutiendo esos temas por tres horas hasta que llegó la hora libre. Algunos salieron al comedor (siguiendo a Midoriya y algunos ofreciendo su almuerzo al chico. Aizawa sigue sospechando que algo anda mal) y otros salieron al patio a... ver otros asuntos.

—Habla.

— ¿Qué...quieren que les diga?

—Estás muy lentito hoy, ¿eh, mitad-mitad? —Todoroki alzó la ceja, sin realmente importarle la distancia que Bakugo estaba tomando y su mano que se acercaba a cuello amenazante como si estuviera tomando una navaja, exepto que la navaja eran explosiones.

Uraraka, con el ceño fruncido y su cara de niña pequeña que la hacía ver infantil, replanteó la escaza oración de Bakugo. Un "habla" no tenía mucho sentido.

— ¿Qué sientes por Deku, Todoroki? —El aludido nuevamente alzó una ceja, no entendiendo la pregunta. A Uraraka también le estaba desesperando, el chico estaba actuando muy lento, estaba como adormilado y no sabía por qué.

— ¿Por...Midoriya...? ¿Qué quieres decir...? —El loco de las explosiones gruñó y agarró al chico de las solapas empezando a agitarlo, este se espantó un poco pero no actuó de ninguna forma.

— ¡Tus sentimientos, idiota! ¿Te gusta Deku?

Y en ese momento hizo un movimiento en brusco, no lento como todos los demás, su cara se estaba tiñendo de rojo y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, _"¡Por fin despertó!"_

—S-sentimientos p-por Midoriya... ¿Por qué preguntarían algo así? ¿Por qué me gustaría él? Yo... —Uraraka puso una mano enfrente de Bakugo, vio como el chico se empezó a mover de forma amenazante hacia el más alto, él seguía viendo al suelo mientras intentaba hablar, —C-cuando lo veo siento algo cálido pero... No creo que sea nada...

—Sip, le gusta, eso explica mucho, —Uraraka sentenció sin esperar al chico.

Bakugo pasó a temas más serios, intentó no ser tan agresivo ya que era algo que le interesaba.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones con la mierdecilla, ¡eh!? —Todoroki se frotó la nuca mientras desviaba la vista de la pasivo-agresiva y del agresivo-agresivo.

—N-nada, si intentara algo sólo estorbaría y-

—Bueno, ¿vez, Bakugo? Deberíamos hacer equipo, —El rubio cenizo parpadeó varias veces sin entender, ¿equipo de qué? Como si le leyera la mente contestó su duda, — ¡Equipo de los rechazados de Deku! A mí ya me declaró su mejor amiga, tú no estás haciendo nada bien para que te ame y Todoroki sólo sabe estorbar y es muy tímido para declararse, ¡el equipo perfecto!

Ambos vieron a Uraraka preocupados por la idea, Todoroki intentó alzar la voz pero Bakugo contestó en su lugar, — ¿Y por qué carajos deberíamos hacer equipo? ¡Yo no quiero hacer equipo con ustedes, perdedores!

— ¿No es obvio?

—No, no lo es, basura.

—Es para proteger a Deku, ¡el escuadrón de protección DQ!

— ¿Y por qué debemos protegerlo...? —Uraraka volteó a ver al chico de ojos bicolor, es verdad que él no sabía nada del Quirk de su prima, ni de la existencia de tal, pero tal vez tenía derecho.

Tal vez.

—Escucha, Todoroki, Deku está bajo el efecto de un Quirk del amor...

— ¿Por qué...?

Uraraka le ignoró mientras seguía explicando, —Y todos los que le pongan ojo se enamorarán de él, ¡pero descuida! ¡Sólo es falsa atracción! Si no encuentran un poco de "amor verdadero" en Deku los efectos pasarán después del fin de semana, ¿entendido? Nosotros no estamos en el efecto porque ya teníamos algo de "ese sentimiento".

El chico parpadeó varias veces procesando la bomba de información que le habían lanzado hace unos momentos, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, —Pero... ¿Por qué está así? ¿Y a ustedes dos también les gusta...?

— ¡Cállate, infeliz! ¡Si dices algo juro que te dejaré otra cicatriz en el otro ojo!

—Sigo sin entender por qué debe ser protegido...

— ¿Qué tal si le intentan hacer algo? ¡Los que estamos sanos debemos prevenirlo! Por mañana y el viernes debemos ayudar a Deku.

Al final Todoroki no tuvo más opción que aceptar, aunque seguía sin entender del todo qué estaba pasando ahí, le daba miedo Uraraka, así que no había más opción.

Ese fue un día extraño, regresaron de las clases y todo seguía siendo un caos, Midoriya seguía ahogándose en un mar de gente y todos peleaban por la atención del peliverde. Todoroki volteó a ver sus manos, se había resignado, nunca podría estar con alguien que brillaba tan fuerte como Midoriya.

No estaba seguro si realmente los otros dos tenían posibilidad, pero no era tonto, también sabía reconocer el mérito de los otros dos. Pensaba que quien tenía más puntos a favor era la castaña, casi siempre estaban juntos, aunque fuera con Iida, y le hacía mucho caso. Bakugo no era muy agradable con él, o con nadie, pero se conocen desde pequeños así que ese es un gran avance a favor.

¿Él? Sólo le habló en el festival de deportes y no fue muy agradable.

Sí, definitivamente se debía resignar a no poder estar cerca de él. En su casa lo tenían bien acostumbrado a casi nunca tener nada bueno.

Qué más diferencia habría ahora.

Por el momento sólo les seguiría el juego a ese peculiar par.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Pobre Todoroki, aquí será el enfermo de amor de poca fe :'D. Si se preguntan por qué hasta ahora me estoy enfocando mucho en esos tres, es que van a haber arcos, ahora mismo está el arco de UBT (ja que creativa soy para los nombres) y bueno, ya verán qué pasará.**

 **Uraraka y Bakugo son mi BROTP, y mi headcanon personal de Todoroki es que se enamora súper fácil de cualquiera que le trate bien y no le vea mala cara de buenas a primeras :')**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ¡NOH VIMOH!**


	4. Él sabe, ¿qué sabe? ¡TODO!

**NOTAS: Antes de empezar quiero dar las gracias a Miguel, BigDragon500, Jose2002Davif, SeraphAlex, bardockfloo e Itac por sus reviews y a todos los que apoyan mis weas en general :'3 no me imaginé que a alguien le gustara esto así que muchas gracias y a darrrle con el cap.**

* * *

 **4:** Él sabe... ¿Qué sabe? TODO.

* * *

—Hazte a la verga, Cara ReQuirkda. Fuera de mi mesa, —Bakugo estaba solo, comiendo curry picante como casi siempre en su día a día. Generalmente estaba sentado con Sero, Ashido, Kaminari y Kirishima, pero esos cuatro estaban ocupados "alimentando" (porque lo estaban acosando, vieras Quirkde lo vieras) a Deku, — ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Largo!

— ¡Eh! ¡Todoroki! ¡Por aquí! —Igualmente, la chica lo ignoró bestialmente mientras llamaba al bicolor, éste dudó varios segundos para después suspirar y caminar resignado a la mesa del loco explosivo.

Era sólo una teoría, pero tal vez le daba miedo Uraraka. Y sinceramente, ¿a quién no le daría miedo su cara angelical? — ¡Nos podemos sentar juntos! ¡El DQ Protection Squad!

—No me gusta el nombre...

— ¿Y por qué carajos es necesario que nos sentemos todos juntos?

Uraraka sonrió mientras dejaba su comida en la mesa y tomaba un asiento, Todoroki hizo lo mismo muy a su pesar y viendo a Bakugo con cara de "lo lamento mucho", —Déjenme explicarles, queridos compañeros. La cosa es que ya sólo queda mañana, ¡lo hemos estado haciendo muy bien!

—No hemos hecho nada hasta ahora... —Le dirigió una mirada amenazante al de ojos bicolor, éste simplemente tosió y siguió comiendo su soba. Uraraka siguió explicándose.

—Pero quiero discutir con ustedes, saben qué va a pasar si los efectos no se van y...bueno, —La chica suspiró. De repente el ambiente se volvió más tenso, más... triste.

Los tres lo sabían, por algo eran los "rechazados de Deku" (aunque nunca intentaron declararse), no eran tontos, sabían que si los efectos no pasaban alguien intentaría declararse, o eso fue lo que dedujeron, no todos eran tan patéticos.

Y eso era un game over instantáneo para los tres, no habría más oportunidades.

—P-pero... Eso es sólo si Midoriya dice que sí... ¿Cierto...? —En teoría Todoroki tenía razón, pero habían posibilidades que Bakugo les explicó, con mala gana pero lo hizo. Habían quienes eran más propensos a encontrar ése "verdadero amor", ya sea gente con la que Deku se lleve muy bien, que eran casi todos.

El peligro más inminente sin duda era Asui Tsuyu, la pequeña chica rana era muy buena amiga con Deku, y si ella encontraba el "amor verdadero", tanto Uraraka como Bakugo pensaban que, si la chica se declaraba, el peliverde le diría que sí sin dudar.

— ¡Qué mierda! ¿Y qué carajos haremos si no pasa nada? —Bakugo rompió el silencio que se había formado. Chisteó la lengua mientras seguía hablando, irritado como siempre, — ¿Intentarán algo con él?

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras pensaban, al final resultó que los tres no harían nada, la verdad. Bakugo sabía que sería rechazado a simple vista, ¿quién amaría a tu bully de toda la vida? Uraraka notaba como Deku no estaba interesado en ella, innumerables ocasiones intentó hacerle ver sus sentimientos, pero nunca los notó y alguna que otra ocasión el chico tosió incómodo, ignorando las indirectas que le mandaba. Todoroki seguía siendo negativo, no había por qué Midoriya le correspondería, le declaró la guerra en el Festival de Deportes y a pesar de que le ayudó, no había nada más, ni siquiera se hablaban en su día a día.

En resumen, los tres eran casos perdidos.

 _O eso pensaban._

—No sabremos quiénes se quedaron con el efecto hasta después de la semana de héroes... —Uraraka y Bakugo se miraron mutuamente, era verdad, fue algo que no consideraron pero era muy cierto, se quedarían con el suspenso hasta que su trabajo terminara y regresaran a las clases con normalidad.

Los tres se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron al salón sin alzar la voz en ningún momento, los tres inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, preguntándose qué depararía su futuro, lo más curioso era que no se preguntaban en su futuro como héroes, si no en su futuro amoroso.

—Saben, creo que llegué a una conclusión, —Uraraka se dio cuenta de que los tres estaban caminando juntos sin siquiera pelear, estaba agradecida por ese cómodo momento, —Los tres somos unos perdedores. Deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente, cuando necesitemos.

Ni Todoroki ni Bakugo contestaron su propuesta, pero muy dentro la castaña sabía que lo tomarían en cuenta, cuando lo necesitaran.

Y así pasó un nuevo día. El viernes pasó con lentitud, esa vez los tres se sentaron en la misma mesa nuevamente y sin quejarse ni preguntar, Uraraka seguía agradecida por ello. El viernes terminó, esa vez, así como los dos días anteriores, Iida, Uraraka y Deku no fueron a comer en el café. El viernes pasó a sábado, día en el que no se vieron. El sábado pasó a domingo, y el domingo al lunes.

Era lunes, y sus prácticas habían comenzado.

A mitad de la semana, Todoroki estuvo junto a Iida y Deku en el hospital.

Y lo notó.

Iida, estaba... Viendo a Midoriya de una forma más... Amorosa.

Realmente no sabía cómo describirlo, por más que lo intentara las palabras no salían, pero igualmente les avisó a los otros dos cuando tuvo oportunidad:

" _*Iida ha caído*"_

Suponía que por el movimiento del hospital, la policía, la gente que les regañaba y todo lo demás, Iida no tuvo oportunidad de demostrar más a Midoriya, estaba agradecido por eso. Midoriya notó algo, también, y estaba espantado.

Claro, ¿cómo no notaría el Quirk de su propia prima? Sabía en lo que se había metido.

Todoroki estaba seguro que Midoriya, siendo él mismo, nunca le echaría la culpa a la chica, nunca lo haría.

En parte por eso también le gustaba.

El fin de semana llegó, nuevamente. Midoriya al salir del hospital parecía perturbado.

Era domingo en la noche, y los tres mosqueteros hicieron un grupo, añadiendo a la causante del problema para interrogarla con interminables preguntas. Debían asegurarse de que algo podían hacer. Ella ya había regresado a casa, en otra región de Japón. Al final los tres empezaron una llamada de voz grupal para interrogarla mejor.

—Pero... ¿Estás completamente segura de que no se puede hacer nada más? —Escuchó a Uraraka preguntar tras la otra línea, Todoroki se seguía preguntando por qué no simplemente ignoraba todo esto por su sanidad.

Al final lo sabía, Midoriya lo estaría pasando mucho peor y no tenía con quién quejarse. Por ahora, sólo por ahora, seguiría ayudándoles en lo que pudiera, —No... Realmente no conozco mucho mi propio Quirk, pero estoy segura de algo.

Escucharon a la chica suspirar, cansada, —Escuchen, mi Quirk no es tan fuerte como el de mi madre.

Maika Midoriya siguió hablando, sus palabras se hacían más y más, pero les daba un poco de esperanza, —Pero por lo menos estoy segura de que en un momento cesarán, el efecto no es eterno y ellos dejarán de estar enamorados de Izuku, hasta ese momento no puedo asegurar lo que harán, pero el amor estará ahí.

Y ahí Todoroki salió con una idea que, sinceramente, les deprimía a los tres trágicos payasos, —Pero... Si alguien se declara y Midoriya realmente quiere estar con esa persona... ¿No sería mejor dejarlo...?

Nadie habló por unos momentos, hasta que Uraraka alzó la voz, —Supongo que en ese caso no podemos hacer nada.

—Pero no podemos asegurar que alguien se declarará. No se depriman, mañana la gente actuará normal pero los sentimientos estarán ahí, lo que quieran hacer con ellos depende de cada persona.

Pero Bakugo todavía se estaba mortificando a él mismo con una duda, Todoroki notó como estuvo tan callado en toda la llamada, y sus sospechas se aclararon al momento que alzó la voz.

Sinceramente, no lo esperaba, pero era cierto.

—Midoriya... ¿Deku conoce tu Quirk? —La chica no respondió, analizando la pregunta, intentando conocer antes las intenciones detrás de ésta.

—Mejor que yo... ¿Por qué? —Uraraka gritó repentinamente al darse cuenta de algo. Todoroki también, lo notó. Estaban...jodidos, esa era la palabra.

Estaban completamente jodidos.

Antes de que Midoriya Maika pudiera preguntar, Uraraka lo gritó todo, absolutamente todo, — ¡Deku lo sabe! ¡Debe saber que estamos enamorados de él! ¡Debe saber que a nosotros también nos gustaba antes de éste embrollo!

— ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué tal si estaba tan ocupado como para no notarlo?

— ¿Siquiera conoces a tu mierda de primo? Ese cabrón es más perceptivo que mi puta madre, obviamente lo notó.

Todoroki suspiró, estaba teniendo una crisis justo ahora.

—Chicos, lamento dejarlos pero me tengo que ir... Lamento dejarlos repentinamente pero...tienen mi número.

Y colgó, dejando a los tres arrepentidos en crisis y en línea, sufriendo, unos más notorios que otros, siendo Uraraka la que sollozaba incontrolable y exageradamente.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos?

— ¡Deja de lloriquear! ¡Tus mierdas no ayudan!

—Podemos escapar del país, —El tono de Todoroki fue más serio de lo esperado, al menos le causó unas risas no intencionadas a la chica.

Todoroki hablaba en serio. Pero por ahora no lo diría.

Los tres colgaron después de una pequeña plática de nada, en verdad.

Ya sólo faltaba un día para saber sobre los sentimientos del resto de sus compañeros.

.

.

.

"— _Aunque sinceramente, a mí no me molestaría participar en todo esto."_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **ARCO DE DQ PROTECTION SQUAD: TERMINADO.**

 **Y ahora comienza el arco de los juegos de Deku. Me he decidido ya, esta historia tendrá cuatro arcos, y quiero hablar un poco más a fondo del último, dichos son:**

 **-Arco "DQ Protection Squad"**

 **-Arco "Los juegos de DQ"**

 **-Arco "Los sentimientos de DQ"**

 **-Arco "El verdadero amor"**

 **En esta historia habrán muchas más parejas fuera de Deku, se encontrará "el verdadero amor" porque la vida no es sólo una persona, quiero advertirles que esta será una travesía llena de sentimientos, no sólo de DQ, pero de todos.**

 **Esto prometía ser humor, prometía ser algo corto y que se pudiera disfrutar, pero ahora que lo pienso, quiero que sea algo más profundo.**

 **Claro, seguirá habiendo ese humor tan raro y no gracioso que tengo, pero los sentimientos estarán muy de por medio. Sinceramente no estoy segura si meter mis propios OTPs o dejarlo a elección suya, pero créanme, créanme.**

 **Todos tendrán un momento de fanservice con Deku.**

 **¡NOH VIMOH!**


	5. ¡Y los efectos, ¿no pasaron!

**NOTAS: Hey, una aviso antes de comenzar, cambié la palabra "Don" por "quirk" porque yo sola me confundo. A parte ya he corregido todas las faltas ortográficas hasta ahora, eventualmente habrán algunas así porque soy humana y se me pasan, pero por lo menos me doy cuenta así que bueno, a darle con el cap de hoy (?)**

* * *

 **5:** ¡Y los efectos... ¿No pasaron?!

* * *

—Hagakure, ¿me das una galleta?

—A ti te doy y no galletas, guapo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Ja ja! Sólo bromeaba... Creo.

Ese lunes por la mañana habían llegado los tres antes que nadie, se levantaron más temprano que de costumbre y se fueron encontrando en el salón uno por uno. Hicieron una lista con todos sus compañeros, exceptuando a Midoriya (y ellos tres, obviamente).

Hagakure Tooru e Iida Tenya habían caído, 14 por comprobar.

Aizawa entró al salón, se notaba un poco más aliviado que antes, tal vez era porque ahora sus alumnos ya no estaban actuando como animales de caza detrás de Midoriya Izuku. De todas formas quería saber de lo sucedido, así que cuando las clases empezaron comenzó con su clase citando a tres personas.

—Uraraka, Bakugo, Todoroki, los espero en la hora libre, —Y como el compañerismo estaba totalmente presente en el salón del 1-A, una manada de lobos acompañó el final de ese aviso, esa manada terminó callándose debido a las amenazas de muerte del rubio cenizo.

—En serio... ¡¿Y se hacen llamar alumnos de preparatoria?!

—Silencio, Bakugo, empecemos con la clase.

Aizawa les avisó que la próxima semana empezarían sus exámenes teóricos y el viernes sería el práctico. Ya faltaba poco para que el semestre terminara, y lo mejor de todo es que si pasaban podrían ir al campamento de verano.

O no, todo dependía de si pasan los exámenes o no.

Parecía que sería una semana movida, y no sólo por los estudios.

El interrogatorio de Aizawa duró menos de lo que pensaban, se relajó al momento de notar que sus alumnos regresaban a la normalidad, —Sólo quiero saber por qué ustedes no actuaban raro. Es obvio que fue el efecto de un Quirk.

—Maestro Aizawa, —Uraraka levantó la mano, y alzó la voz hasta que el aludido le dio permiso de hablar, —Al final del día del festival deportivo nosotros no estábamos en el salón, ¿será que el efecto de ese Quirk los afectase en ese momento?

Aizawa lo consideró por varios momentos, la verdad es que Uraraka se sacó un farol, uno muy bueno y justificado, pero un farol al fin y al cabo. Ese día recordaba haber escuchado a Todoroki salir del salón para visitar a Midoriya antes de irse, ¿lo que le dijo? Es un misterio, y tampoco tenía intenciones de preguntarle si era verdad o no, ¿qué más le podía decir a Deku?

Una disculpa, o un agradecimiento, su imaginación la limitaba hasta esas escenas entre el bicolor y el peliverde.

—De acuerdo, creeré en lo que dices por ahora. De todas formas investigaré más a fondo esto, no quiero que termine siendo otra estrategia de la Liga de Villanos, — Y justo cuando pensaron que Aizawa los iba a dejar ir, sus ojos amenazantes les dirigió una última mirada, —Pero que lo sepan, si me están ocultando algo, no me contendré con ustedes, ¿queda claro?

—S-sí, —Los tres salieron de la oficina, la castaña suspirando fuertemente y el rubio secándose el sudor de las manos en el pantalón, Todoroki arqueaba las cejas mientras empezó a caminar al comedor, —Saben, creo que esto está yendo demasiado lejos.

Uraraka adelantó a ambos chicos y los detuvo, —Saben, creo que deberíamos tragarnos nuestro orgullo y decirle lo que pasó mientras tenemos tiempo, ¡y qué si sabe que nos gusta Deku! Es la realidad.

Bakugo gruñó mientras le recordaba a Uraraka un factor que estaba ignorando: La causante del problema, — ¿Y le daremos la espalda a Midoriya? ¿Qué tal si le cae una gorda a esa mierdecilla de niña?

—Pero no pasó a mayores, no creo que le hagan daño por un pequeño accidente.

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó, —Y como si el destino se estuviera burlando en sus caras, su profesor estaba escuchando todo justo detrás de ellos, los tres voltearon lentamente perturbados.

— ¿M-maestro?

—Un familiar de Midoriya tuvo un accidente con su Quirk, ¿por eso todos actuaban extraño? —Y a ese punto nada le podían negar, escupieron toda la sopa aunque omitieron la parte que Uraraka ya había dicho de su inevitable atracción hacia el pequeño Deku. Aizawa ya lo sabía, después de todo, ¡no había necesidad de repetirlo dos veces!

—El hecho de que hayan ocultado esto les traerá problemas. No les quitaré su derecho de ir al campamento de verano pero si tendrán un castigo digno, —Y ahora sí habían molestado a Ereaserhead. Lo había dicho, no se contendría, aunque en teoría sí lo hizo, pero estaban seguros que fuera cual fuera el castigo no les gustaría y tampoco podrían evitarlo.

Todos los malditos chismosos se literalmente se les echaron encima para saber que pasó, y por un descuido de Uraraka lo supieron, y como era de esperarse, sufrieron de más bullying.

—U-Uraraka... —El causante de su dulce sufrimiento (porque nadie se enojaría con Deku), se acercó a la chica para animarla un poco, — ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No te preocupes, Deku! ¡Podremos sufrir de bullying continuo pero todavía tenemos dignidad!

— ¿Tenemos? —Uraraka le dio un codazo en las costillas a Todoroki, a ver si aprendía a tener un poco de fe.

Definitivamente, sería un problema de semana.

Y aún más, cuando Kaminari Denki creó un grupo de chat donde los añadió a ellos tres, junto con Kirishima, Ashido, Hagakure, Tokoyami, Tsuyu y Jirou. Lo peor de todo fue el nombre que dicho grupo tomó.

 _*Kaminari ha creado un grupo._

 _*Kaminari ha nombrado el grupo "Los Pretendientes de Deku."_

 _*Bakugo está escribiendo..._

 _*Ahsido está escribiendo..._

 _ **Ashido:**_ _Alguien morirá hoy._

 _ **Bakugo:**_ _¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO, CARA DE MIERDA?!_

 _ **Kaminari:**_ _¡Este es el grupo definitivo! ¡LA VERDAD ABSOLUTA!_

Tsuyu decidió ignorar el grupo por su bien, generalmente decía lo que pensaba pero ahora... Con la cara totalmente roja y con el corazón a mil, ¿cómo puede preguntar por qué saben sobre sus sentimientos?

Era extraño, realmente era extraño. Esos sentimientos parecían tan puros, tan reales, pero por más que quisiera, ella no podía recordar desde cuando los tenía, parecía que hubieran aparecido como por arte de magia, como si...

Como si no fueran suyos.

La pequeña niña rana había tomado una decisión, tal vez era necesario preguntarle a alguien más respecto a esos sentimientos. Pero antes, había algo que le molestaba un poco respecto al resto de los integrantes de ese grupo, había alguien que _no_ debía estar ahí, por lo que ella ya sabía.

Definitivamente, recordaba como esa persona le admitió su atracción hacia otra del salón. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba completamente mal y lo había notado, ¿sería la única?

¿Y qué sería de esa persona? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que algo está mal con sus sentimientos? ¿Había perdido esperanza con la otra persona? Se mostraba con positividad ante todo, así que lo dudaba.

Sus sospechas no la llevarían a nada, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado nerviosa y le estaba tomando manía a pequeñas cosas que no tenían ningún sentido.

Puede que estuviera siendo muy pretenciosa.

Pero también, podía ser que sus instintos no la estuvieran engañando.

—Hermana, — Su hermanita le picó el cachete para sacarla de sus pensamientos, volteó a verla con los ojos bien abiertos, —Tengo hambre.

Claro, eso era lo que debía hacer, había olvidado hacer la comida a sus hermanos, —Ya voy.

A la mañana siguiente escuchó a Uraraka quejarse del castigo que les dejó Aizawa, ahora que lo pensaba, el por qué de su castigo era todavía un misterio. De todas maneras le contó sobre cómo sufrieron al limpiar el gimnasio de la escuela donde todo olía a píes, sudor, píes, café con bebidas energéticas, y más píes.

La semana fue justo como lo había pensado, todos habían hecho sus grupos de estudio, ninguno decidió flaquear y dejar morir el semestre, ¡debían ir al campamento, después de todo! Hubo un día, el viernes, donde pasó una conversación muy extraña entre la mayoría del salón.

Una a espaldas de Midoriya, que ese día había llegado un poco más tarde de lo habitual, tal vez se desveló estudiando.

Como siempre, Denki, Ashido y Sero fueron los organizadores de la locura que estaba a punto de suceder, — ¡Los juegos de Deku! Nadie se va a negar que a la mayoría de aquí les atrae Midoriya...

Ashido fue la que comenzó a hablar, la idea no estaba siendo bien recibida por algunos, — ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se unen?

—Cualquier idea suya termina en desgracia, aparte es una estupidez, —Jirou le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Denki, Sero siguió con la explicación muy a pesar de su amigo siendo golpeado por su tontería.

—Haremos reglas, habrán rondas, ¡es lo justo!

— ¿Creen que el amor es un juego? —Hagakure empezó a hablar, su voz estaba más chillante de lo normal, ¿estaría a punto de llorar? — ¡Cómo pueden jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma!

— ¡Calma, nena! Es lo justo... —Ashido siguió explicando todo ese plan de "Los Juegos de Deku", el por qué les parecía un juego justo y que no estaban jugando para nada, Tsuyu sentía una bola en su garganta, —Verás, de aquí todos son gente maravillosa, todos merecen una oportunidad, al final, nadie obligará a Midoriya en nada pero es para que todos tengan una oportunidad...

De repente se calló, para después voltear a ver la chica invisible con ojos brillosos, —Si alguien es rechazado, debe darle la oportunidad a alguien más.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió a levantar la voz. Tsuyu tampoco tenía nada que decir, ¿el juego? No tenía una opinión en concreto de la idea, sabía lo que sentía por Midoriya, aunque le podía dar la razón en la parte de que todos merecían una oportunidad... Todos los que entraran en ese juego, claro.

—Pero chicos, ¿esto no les parece sospechoso? —Yaomomo alzó la voz, la chica tenía las cejas arqueadas y era incapaz de alzar la cabeza para hablar, miraba al suelo mientras hablaba. Ese fue el momento en el que Asui Tsuyu se dio cuenta que no era la única que sospechaba que algo iba mal, —Estos sentimientos, se sienten reales, se sienten que son míos, sin embargo...

—Aparecieron repentinamente, —La chica rana complementó la frase, todos voltearon a verla, —A decir verdad me siento igual que tú. Siento que son míos estos sentimientos, parecen reales pero... ¿Y si no lo son? A todos repentinamente les gusta Midoriya y no sabemos por qu-

—Son suyos, —Bakugo la interrumpió, los ojos del 1-A pasaron de Tsuyu a Bakugo, quien estaba más relajado de lo normal, sí, fruncía el ceño y tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero no parecía molesto del todo.

—Bakugo... —Todoroki puso una mano en el hombro de Uraraka, —Tienes razón, después de todo tienen derecho a saber.

Bakugo ignoró la conversación de el resto de su "escuadrón" (seguía pensando que era una estupidez) y prosiguió a explicarse. Después de todo, Uraraka había acertado, sí tenían derecho a saber lo que sucede, —Esos sentimientos son reales y son suyos, pero fueron sacados a la fuerza por un Quirk.

—Entonces... —Ahora Tsuyu tenía más claro todo, lo que no le quedaba claro es cómo los sacaron, — ¿Cómo fue que nos los sacaron a la fuerza? ¿Y cómo saben eso?

—Fue la prima de Midoriya, ella no controla muy bien su Quirk, dice que hay algo llamado "amor verdadero" y si en el lapso de tiempo en el que estaban bajo su efecto lo encontraban, al final terminarían creando esos sentimientos.

Al final su congreso se desarmó cuando Midoriya llegó a clase. Poco tiempo después Aizawa entró y la clase empezó con normalidad, aunque seguía tratando a Uraraka, Bakugo y Todoroki con cierta rudeza.

Ahora Tsuyu tenía su mente más clara, y lentamente la tensión de todas sus dudas se fue esparciendo, se sentía mejor sabiendo todo eso. Esos sentimientos eran suyos, y ella los creo al darse cuenta de que podían ser algo más.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, participar en ese juego sea un error, — _Aunque sinceramente, a mí no me importaría participar..._

Por el bien de sus sentimientos, debía intentar.

.

.

.

 _"—Al final fueron más de los que esperábamos..."_

* * *

 **NOTAS: jJSJKAK (?)**

 **Okay dejando de lado a mi retraso, realmente me da ganas meter un crack ship, al final me estoy decidiendo qué dejar y qué no, así que independientemente del resultado de este revoltijo de amor, espero que se queden conmigo y lean la historia, ¡NOH VIMOH!**


	6. La vida que depara

**NOTAS: Heeyyy, tenía que contarles algo—UN MOMENTO YA RECORDÉ (coño, que pensé que la idea no regresaría pero uf, aquí está), tengo una propuesta para nuestros queridos lectores, ¡al final del capítulo más información! Pero por ahora diré que es una dinámica que creo que les gustará, es para decidir los ships finales de esta historia (uno nada más, sinceramente, pero de eso puede partir TODO).**

* * *

 **6:** La vida que depara

* * *

—Mineta, —Un golpe, —Por favor, Mineta.

Y otro golpe, el aludido abrió los ojos de uno en uno, frotando mientras se acostumbraba a la luz que sus parpados habían permitido en sus ojos. Con un bostezo y un estirón el peliuva vio a Shouji enfrente de él, su uniforme de deporte ya puesto.

—Levántate, las Pussy Cats harán una actividad, —Porque el campamento de verano había llegado, y no había nada más que resignarse y pararse. Todavía le dolía el trasero por haber sido tirado por Kouta. Maldito niño, si no existiera hubiera visto las boobs de sus compañeras.

A ese punto era extraño todo.

Bakugou les había explicado sobre sus sentimientos, pero por más que quisiera, no era el cuerpo de Midoriya lo que le atraía, ergo, todavía quería saborearse las pechugas de sus ricas compañeras, — ¿Podrías ser menos obvio?

Tokoyami interrumpió sus pensamientos, estaba sentado en una pose de meditación con los ojos cerrados, dentro de la cabaña varios de sus compañeros pasaban a su lado rodeándolo como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados de el comportamiento de su misterioso compañero (que lo estaban, por qué decir que no). Mineta frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Tokoyami?

—Estás babeando, ¿podrías tenerle más respeto a nuestras compañeras? —Mineta se limpió la baba con su antebrazo y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, ¡era un adolescente! ¿Qué no se valía soñar?

Si le preguntaran a Tokoyami, no resaltaría nada de la última semana de exámenes, ni después de ella. Cinco compañeros suyos reprobaron y ya tenían preparadas clases especiales, por suerte su participación con Asui (quien seguía insistiendo que la llamara Tsuyu) fue bastante satisfactoria y salieron parados muy bien.

Bueno, tal vez si recalcaría algo que le daba curiosidad, y tenía que ver con su explosivo compañero.

— ¡Eh! ¡Musulmán! ¡Pásame el desodorante!

— ¿A quién le dices musulmán, intento fallido de Pikachu? —Le resultaba extraño, pensaba que su personalidad no encajaba para nada con la de Uraraka Ochako, y menos con Todoroki Shouto, viendo como se enojó con él en el Festival Deportivo. Ya no era nada extraño ver a Uraraka bailar y brincar entre esos dos, aunque seguía recurriendo más a Midoriya e Iida. Más impresionante ver que las interacciones entre ambos chicos se habían vuelto menos venenosas aún si Uraraka no estaba ahí (porque también se debía ser sincero, Uraraka era la intermediaria de todas las personas que se llevaban mal).

Ese susodicho juego que Kaminari Denki, Ashido Mina y Sero Hanta habían propuesto terminó siendo una realidad, aunque no le agradaba el hecho de que tomaran algo tan serio como el amor en un juego infantil en un punto les entendía. De todo el salón (incluyéndose el mismo y otros), eran los que menos se llevaban con Midoriya, y aún así encontraron algo en él que les permitió sentir lo que sentían.

Todavía tenía ciertas dudas respecto al Quirk que les había "ayudado" a abrir los ojos, pero por ahora debía atender las prácticas que su profesor de curso les había preparado para el inicio de su semana en el campamento de verano.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Señorita Shaomomo, sho quisiere pedirle un favor, —La aludida volteó a ver a donde le llamaban, alzando una ceja ante el extraño acento de Jirou.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—No sé, sonaba divertido.

Yaoyorozu suspiró, dejando de lado el plato que acababa de vaciar y se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio a Jirou para que se sentara. Después de arduo trabajo en ese día tan excepcional (mentira, sufrieron como si no hubiera mañana), el momento de la cena fue el momento donde por fin pudieron relajarse, — ¿Qué querías pedirme?

—Tu opinión, —Y la azabache de pelo largo volvió a alzar la ceja, sin entender del todo a dónde se estaba dirigiendo su amiga, —Me gustan dos personas.

— _¿Disculpa?_ —Su tono salió más serio de lo esperado, se disculpó mientras aclaraba su garganta y rectificaba, —Digo, no es que haya nada de malo pero...

—No te preocupes, si te digo es porque quiero que seas sincera, —La más baja colocó sus codos en la mesa, su vista desviada a cualquier punto del profundo bosque del que estaban rodeadas, —Una de ellas debes saber cuál es.

Y quién no, sinceramente, incluso estaba segura que Midoriya también sabía sobre los sentimientos del resto de sus compañeros de clase, —Siento que... Fue forzado.

Dejó salir un suspiro, las palabras atorándose y sin saber cómo articularlas exactamente, —Creo entenderte...

—Bueno, el caso es que no sé qué hacer, pensé que pedirte tu opinión serviría pero... Ahora no sé sobre _qué_ exactamente quiero tu opinión, —Yaoyorozu parpadeó varias veces, para después sonreír amable al comentario tan repentino de la chica de cortos cabellos.

—Sabes, igual está bien desahogarte un poco, sabes que aquí estaré para escucharte, —La chica sonrió aliviada, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la más alta, sentadas estaban a la misma altura así que no fue problema.

— ¡Ay, Yaomomo! ¿Por qué será Deku el que se robó los corazones de todos y no tú? En serio, me casaría contigo.

La chica se sonrojó mientras sonreía y reía del comentario de Jirou. Pasó una mano por la cintura de su amiga, —Ya sabes.

— ¡Saquen las ubres que ando bien eléctri- AUCH! —Por suerte Bakugou estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para aventarle un vaso, y por primera vez, todos estaban agradecidos con él. Ashido se acercó a ambas chicas riéndose de la tontería de Kaminari.

—Sero lo retó a gritar, no pensé que lo haría, —Jirou suspiró, dejando sus hombros caer hacia delante.

—Es el idiota de Kaminari, ¿qué podemos esperar de él?

— ¡Chicos! ¡Hora del juego nocturno junto al grupo B! —Las tres chicas se voltearon a ver entre sí, dejando sus asientos, y acercándose a la Pussy Cat que les explicaría las reglas del juego. Quién diría que el infierno se desataría en todo el lugar.

Y al final del día, cuando habían perdido a su compañero de clase, ya nada más se podían lamentar.

—Ey, —Jirou veía a su amiga desde la cama, su sonrisa seguía débil y sus ojeras eran pronunciadas, después de visitar a Hagakure, se sentía bien ver a Jirou otra vez, — ¿Irás?

Yaoyorozu alzó una ceja, y la chica rio levemente, —A rescatarlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes del...?

—Kirishima no sabe cerrar la bocota.

Y no tenía nada que ocultarle, le dijo la verdad. Y más tarde esa noche, perdieron al héroe más grande que el mundo jamás había visto, el Símbolo de la Paz había caído, dejando sola a toda una generación que había crecido con él, admirándole.

Habían logrado rescatar a Bakugou, este estaba tenso después de toda la noche, pero no flaqueó ni dudó en ningún momento.

Los dormitorios eran el comienzo de una era de desamores, de traiciones, de algunos roces inconsiderados, pero sobre todo, el evento que los marcaría, el inicio de la cacería para obtener la "florecita" de Deku.

Porque entre la idiotez y que nadie estaba bien de la cabeza, ¿por qué alguien se lo tomaría con madurez?

* * *

 **NOTAS: Okay, esto súper fue editado, olviden todo, nada pasó en realidad, esto no intentó ser serio, se me olvidó que esto iba a ser puro humor e intenté meter mis alocadas ideas fuera del lugar que corresponden.**


	7. ¿Con qué me masturbaré hoy?

**NOTAS: Amigos no, no hemos viajado en el tiempo, simplemente es mi idiotez haciéndolo de nuevo, acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia.**

 **Yo en mi mente veía escenas súper angsty y tensas pero luego me dije: "¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Guadalupe, esto es puro humor no mames" Y no, no me llamo Guadalupe PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO.**

 **El punto es que esta vez me pasé, borré el capítulo mientras todavía tenía arreglo y bueno, me ahorraré la escena que pasó para otro fic (huehuehuehue), no tengo llenadera.**

 **Después de esta larga explicación de más de 100 palabras pasemos al capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

 **7:** ¿Con qué me masturbaré hoy?

* * *

—Pero, Bakubro, todavía no entiendo cómo te han dejado quedarte en los dormitorios después de todo eso, —El aludido gruñó, dándole un golpe al rubio eléctrico, este soltó un chillido mientras fruncía el ceño, — ¡Oye!

— ¡No seas idiota, Pikaperra! No soy de esos debiluchos como Deku o algo así.

—Con todo respeto... —Iida se acercó al grupo de "amigos" (por que el rubio cenizo simplemente los odiaba a todos lo suficiente como para no etiquetarlos de tales) y con su cabeza en alto y sus ojos brillando con determinación, enfrentó a Bakugou, —Midoriya no es un débil.

— ¡Sí! ¡Chinga a tu padre!

—Ashido, ¿eso qué tiene que ver? —Pero la chica de piel rosada nunca le contestó, Sero se quedó con la duda para toda la eternidad. Mientras tanto, Bakugou simplemente chisteó la lengua y se fue con un "cómo sea".

—Un momento, —Kirishima se paró de su asiento con asombro, — ¿Bakubro no te enfrentó?

Ese era un evento que conmemorarían por el resto de su vida, podían llegar al punto de idolatrar a Iida tanto como a Yaoyorozu por haberles ayudado a pasar todos sus exámenes, simplemente lo acontecido ameritaba ese fanatismo al nerd empedernido.

Sin duda alguna, tendrían un buen comienzo en los dormitorios del salón 1-A.

Ya llevaban ahí una semana, las clases no habían bajado el ritmo y Aizawa seguía sin perdonar a cierto trío por haberle ocultado información (aunque la clase estaba casi segura de sólo lo hacía para intimidar al resto con sus posibles consecuencias).

Y recordando al ojo del huracán, Midoriya Izuku pensaba que todo había pasado ya, que los efectos ya habían pasado y que por fin podía respirar con facilidad. Mala era su suerte al saber que todavía había una bola de seguidores que estaban dispuestos a conquistarle con los métodos menos eficientes y de una manera que posiblemente lo volverían asexual.

Qué bonito es el amor.

Ese día exacto, algunos chicos y chicas del 1-A estaban en la sala común sin hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente conversando, porque era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ya había llegado el fin de semana, y después de hacer de todo (enojar a Aizawa, hacer más memes de Presente Mic, ir a la inauguración del segundo semestre del cual Bakugou y Midoriya se perdieron) se agradecía, como siempre, un momento para relajarse y platicar.

—Me pregunto con qué me masturbaré hoy... —Hasta que los comentarios random e indecentes de Mineta arruinaron el agradable ambiente que se había formado.

Kouda estaba al lado de él, completamente perturbado por lo que acababa de decir Mineta, al punto de casi desmallarse, Hagakure, Oojiro y Jirou corrieron para proteger la pureza del tímido chico de las garras de la rata morada.

—Tú no haces esos comentarios enfrente de Kouda, ¡¿oíste moradito?! —Jirou lo amenazó. Valdría la pena matar a Mineta para que no se acercara a la pureza de Kouda, eran una de las pocas cosas que ese derruido mundo no se podía permitir perder.

Aoyama, como siempre, no captó que ese comentario fue una estupidez y lo contestó como si no hubiera visto como esos tres amenazaban de muerte a Mineta, — ¿Y por qué no intentas ver a Midoriya? Se acaba de meter a bañar.

— ¡AOYAMA! —La mayoría de la clase le gritó, pero desvió la vista indignado y con el ceño fruncido, un pobre intento de meterles culpa que no iba a emerger por una rabieta, sobre todo si venía de Aoyama.

—Aunque no es mala idea...

— ¡¿Sigues, Mineta?!

—Ya, lo siento Hagakure, pero Kouda está inconsciente así que no tienes que preocuparte, —Y es que había quienes eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para intentar espiar a Midoriya. Los primeros en unirse fueron, claramente, Sero y Kaminari.

— ¿Alguien más se unen?

— ¡Son repugnantes! ¿Cómo van a traspasar la provacidad de alguien de esa forma? ¡Me voy de aquí! —Yaoyorozu se fue indignada, algunos asintieron e hicieron lo mismo, dirigiéndose al elevador para irse a sus cuartos, no era muy tarde como para ir a dormir pero era mejor que quedarse ahí a ver como hacían algo tan vulgar.

Al final sólo quedaron Mineta, Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, Uraraka... ¿Todoroki y Tokoyami?, —Vaya, no me lo imaginaba de ustedes.

Ashido tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ambos chicos se voltearon a ver, —Sinceramente quería ver cómo fracasaban.

—Podría decir lo mismo...

—Gracias por el apoyo, chicos, —Uraraka les sacó la lengua a ambos, aunque los dos siguieron con la mirada impasible, no era algo que comúnmente te ofendería.

— ¡Pues vamos! ¡Al cuarto de baño!

Justo cuando Mineta dio la señal, todos le ignoraron. Todavía necesitaban un plan, —Rayos, si tuviéramos a Jirou aquí podría hacer un hoyo en la pared.

—Kaminari, ¿en serio crees que Jirou te haría caso a _ti_?

— ¿Qué insinúas, Ashido?

Y entre la discusión, dos espectadores también comenzaban su propia plática, Todoroki se paró de su lugar, —Esto está más interesante de lo que pensaba... Iré a ver si en la cocina ahí una bolsa de palomitas.

Tokoyami se paró también de su asiento, siguiendo a Todoroki a la cocina, seguramente se tardarían mucho en decidirse en hacer algo, —Me parece una buena idea.

Al final lograron regresar justo a tiempo para ver cómo fracasaba su plan, estaban apostando entre si Midoriya los descubriría o no conseguirían ver nada y se resignarían, —Creo que este es el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

Una en la que consistiría en burlarse de la idiotez propia y la de sus compañeros.

—Por lo menos espero que recuerden que Aoyama propuso eso porque Mineta se quería masturbar...

Todoroki y Tokoyami dejaron la sala común, los chicos ya habían entrado al cuarto de baño. Qué horrible realización les había llegado.

En ese momento se colaron al baño de chicos, las únicas dos chicas, siendo Ashido y Uraraka entraron sin más, después de todo espiar a alguien era lo suficientemente ilegal para que no les importara entrar en la puerta marcada con una silueta masculina.

El plan era lograr ver la Deku-conda, y de paso si le tomaban una nude también estarían agradecidos, pero lo principal era eso, espiarle. El cuarto de baño consistía en varias regaderas en un cuarto, había cubículos que los dividían y Deku estaba en el segundo a la derecha. Dentro de los cubículos había un banco para dejar algunas cosas y en otra puerta la regadera, eran muchas puertas para algo tan simple.

Sero pensaba firmemente que Deku pensaría que está solo, así que en vez de vestirse dentro del cubículo saldría a cambiarse, por si fuera poco en el centro de la habitación había algunas bancas y efectivamente, tal y como lo sospechó la ropa del pequeño uke estaba afuera, en la banca de en medio.

Uraraka, susurrando, les indicó que entraran en un cubículo, Ashido haría un pequeño hoyo en la puerta para que pudieran echarle un ojo a esos jodidos músculos forjados por dioses.

Los chicos nunca usaban ese cubículo, debido a que estaba roto y no se podía cerrar, entonces nadie notaría el hoyo y podrían ocultar todos sus pecados.

Y así siguieron el plan, hasta que el momento de la verdad llegó, Mineta se adueñó del hoyo y casi muere desangrado al ver la deliciosura delante de sus ojos.

La siguiente fue Uraraka, pero la muy patosa se resbaló haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

En los ojos de Midoriya se notaba como el infarto se aproximaba.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Rápidamente se tapó con una toalla mientras gritaba y se quejaba como niña, — ¡¿Qué demonios hacían ahí?!

— ¡I-Intentábamos arreglar la puerta! —Kamianri intentó, pero a vista de que frunció el ceño con su cara toda roja no se tragó la escusa.

— ¡Arreglarlo mi abuela! ¡¿Me estaban espiando?!

— ¡Pero claro que no! Estábamos... Perdimos una apuesta de... ¡Todoroki y Tokoyami! —Porque Ashido sabía que si Midoriya los veía afuera seguro que la culpa se iría completamente y Midoriya se lo creería, ¿cierto?

Lástima que el grupo de espías no sabía que esos dos ya se habían ido de la sala común.

— ¡Aquí no hay nadie!

— ¡Chicos, hacen much- OH DIOS SANTO MIDORIYA PONTE ALGO! — Yaoyorozu se tapó los ojos con las manos, Midoriya había salido con la toalla solamente de la rabia. Al final Iida terminó saliendo de su habitación para hacer de mediador y arreglar todo el asunto.

Terminaron con la promesa de recompensárselo a Midoriya, aunque claro, ahora sabían quiénes iban al final del marcador en ese juego.

Por lo menos sus ojos habían sido bendecidos con una vista magnifica.

Y lo que nadie recordó, es que todo comenzó con Mineta queriéndose masturbar. Ya se pueden imaginar cómo terminó esta historia.

Y ese día, Mineta fue feliz.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Para compensarles les daré otro capítulo mañana y otro pasado mañana, maratón xd. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado o dado risa, el próximo ya sé de qué se va a tratar y oh dios, espero que también dé risa.**

 **Amigos esto se va a volver ridículo, me alegro haber recordado que no podía pasar a la línea de lo serio porque esto se va a descontrolaaaaar.**


End file.
